A cerebral vascular accident (e.g., stroke) involves sudden, focal interruption of cerebral blood flow that causes neurologic deficit. Strokes can be ischemic (e.g., resulting from thrombosis or embolism), or hemorrhagic (resulting from vascular rupture—subarachnoid or intracerebral hemorrhage). Endovascular procedures may be used to treat certain hemorrhagic and ischemic stroke. These procedures are less invasive than surgical treatment, and involve the use of a catheter introduced through a major artery in the leg or arm, then guided to the aneurysm or arteriovenous malformation where a mechanical device (e.g., coil) is deposited to prevent rupture. For strokes caused by a bleed within the brain (hemorrhagic stroke), or by an abnormal tangle of blood vessels, surgical treatment may be done to stop the bleeding. If the bleed is caused by a ruptured aneurysm, a metal clip may be placed surgically at the base of the aneurysm to secure the area. With the aforementioned procedures, however, there is always the risk of more bleeding and brain damage arising from blood vessel damage. Weakness or paralysis of the arm or leg, difficulty with speech or understanding, vision loss, confusion, loss of memory and/or seizures may result. Thus, there remains a need for measures to reduce such complications and encourage healing of the damaged areas of the brain arising from a cerebral vascular accident.